


Now They Know

by Aynn_Ward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynn_Ward/pseuds/Aynn_Ward
Summary: It might be the wrong time and place to discuss this, but...Ginny is determined to find out once and for all.





	Now They Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. While waiting for people to write and post more Drarry (Draco/Harry)—come on, people, hurry up!—I’ve been reading another pairing (Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter). And, while JKR claims that Charlie isn’t gay (When asked, J. K. Rowling said he was not gay despite his lack of interest in women, instead preferring to continue studying dragons. This has prompted many to think he is an aromantic asexual. ~Harry Potter Wiki), I totally disagree, because...well...she seems to think Harry is straight too and we all know he’s just NOT. *wink*

It was Fred’s funeral. Ginny picked her brother’s funeral to have a serious conversation with Harry. She’d wanted to snog. Said she needed it. But Harry just couldn’t go there at the moment.

Or so he thought.

“Harry,” she said. “I just...I don’t think you love me.”

Harry frowned. “‘Course I do, Gin. It’s just. We’re at Fred’s....” He couldn’t finish.

Ginny’s eyes welled. She had to blink. “I. I know.” She sighed. “And, I know you love me, just...not like that. Not like I want and need you too.” She shifted on her feet.

“I don’t understand.”

“I think...” she started, her eyes going over Harry’s shoulder to where her family was standing. Charlie and Bill were standing with their mum, who was trying desperately to be strong for George—who was cracking jokes as if nothing had changed. “I think I’m the wrong Weasley for you, Harry,” she finished, her eyes going back to the young man she always thought she’d marry.

“W-what?”

Ginny sort of half laughed. “Harry. I think you’re...gay.” She’d whispered the last word—just in case she was wrong, though she really didn’t think she was—then waited for Harry to say something. He just stood there gaping at her.

“Harry?”

“Um. Hold on. I’m processing.”

Pursing her lips, Ginny gave a small nod and waited some more.

“All right. Hmm. So, where exactly did you get this idea?”

Ginny rolled her eyes and, at that moment, she very much reminded him of Ron. “You never want to snog and—”

“We’re at a funeral, Gin...Fred’s fu—”

“I know, but...never, Harry?” Ginny questioned, pushing at the tears streaking down her cheeks. “You never want to kiss me—”

“That doesn’t make me gay!” the dark-haired man protested—a little too loudly. Heads turned, causing Harry to clear his throat. “I’m just...not all that into kissing, Gin.”

She nodded. “All right.”

“All right,” Harry parroted.

Ginny shook her head. “No. Not all right, Harry. I don’t turn you on. I can tell.”

“That doesn’t make me gay,” he repeated, this time quietly.

“I think you are, but...at least you admitted that I don’t turn you on,” she said with a sigh.

Harry frowned again, then sighed. “I’m sorry, Gin.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine, Harry,” she said, leaning forward and hugging her friend. “At least I know and...I knew I was the wrong Weasley for you.”

Abruptly, Harry ended their hug. “Ginny,” he started warningly.

“I’ll prove it,” she said. Ignoring him, her eyes went over his shoulder again and connected with one of her brother’s—Charlie smiled sadly at her, then said something to their brother Bill, obviously excusing himself.

“What is it, Gin?” the older man asked as he came up to them.

“Ginny,” Harry hissed through clenched teeth. “This isn’t the place.”

“Remember what we talked about last time you were at the Burrow, Charlie?” she asked—causing her brother’s blue eyes to widen.

“Harry’s right, Ginny. We’re at a funeral. Fred’s funeral,” he said.

“I know, but...I need to know, Charlie. Please,” she whinged.

Charlie Weasley stared at his sister, then glanced at Harry—then looked back at Ginny. “Not here.”

“Please Charlie,” she repeated, her hand going to her brother’s arm and squeezing it desperately.

She must have seen something that made her—happy?—because the next think Harry knew, he was being guided out of the view of everyone and into a quiet hallway.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“We’re going to prove my theory, Harry,” said Ginny. She’d pulled him down the hallway, then stopped and looked at Charlie, who’d been following them. “Do it now, Charlie. Good and proper.”

Harry frowned. “Do what now?”

Looking from Harry to Ginny, Charlie bit his lip. “Are you sure, Gin?”

She nodded.

And then it happened, Charlie Weasley turned and pushed Harry Potter up against the wall, causing the air to huff out of the dark-haired man’s lungs—and then the stocky redhead moved in close and captured Harry’s lips.

At first, Harry didn’t know what to do. He was being kissed by Charlie Weasley, his girlfriend’s brother, and Ginny was standing RIGHT THERE! Watching.

But then it was like a light came on and Harry understood what Ginny had been going on about. He was gay! That was why he’d just never quite been into kissing the girls he’d dated—if you could call what he’d done with girls dating.

Slowly, Harry’s eyes drooped closed—he couldn’t seem to keep them open. And it was hard to concentrate with Charlie’s mouth moving over his. The red-haired man’s tongue had maneuvered its way into Harry’s mouth, his teeth nipping at Harry’s lips, his hands questing, the left one tangled in Harry’s messy black hair, the other flat against his left thigh, but moving upwards, toward Harry’s now very hard cock.

And then, as quickly as it had started, the kiss ended and Charlie took a small step backward. Both of Charlie’s hands left where they’d been and came to rest on Harry’s heaving chest. For a moment, Harry kept his eyes closed, then he opened them to see Charlie staring at him, his blue eyes shining heat and desire.

And he knew Ginny was standing there as well. He could feel her eyes on them more than see them, because he couldn’t take his off the man in front of him.

“That was very...hot,” she said quietly.

Harry’s face flamed, but Charlie chuckled, his eyes dropping to his own hands—still on Harry’s chest. “I agree.”

Harry just continued to stand there, shocked by the revelation that he was, in fact, gay!

“Thank you, Charlie, for your assistance,” Ginny said, patting her brother’s arm.

Charlie stepped back and wiped the moisture off his lip. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “Well, Potter, when you get yourself sorted, send me an owl.”

Harry gave a tiny nod, which caused Charlie to chuckle again.

“Sorry, Gin,” Charlie said as he leaned over and kissed his sister’s forehead. 

She shrugged.

“I’m going back out...to join the family.”

Ginny nodded and watched her brother walk away, then looked at Harry.

“I don’t know what to say, Ginny,” Harry said quietly...sadly...his face flaming red.

“Oh, Harry!” Ginny burst, throwing her arms around him. “I’m sorry. I mean, I’m not sorry, because we needed to know for sure, but...” She squeezed him and buried her face in his neck. “Merlin, I’m going to miss you.”

Kissing the top of Ginny’s head, Harry held her tight. “I’m not going anywhere, Gin,” he said.

She snorted and wriggled out of his grasp. “Except into my brother’s bed.”

Harry blushed again—which caused his now-ex girlfriend to laugh.

“I’ll be fine, Harry. We both will.”

He frowned. “We will?”

She nodded. “Of course, we will.”

“What about Ron?”

“You need to stop worrying about Ron. This isn’t up to him.”

“He’s my best mate, Ginny. I can’t help but be worried about what he’ll think.”

She shook her head. “Friends don’t tell friends what to do.”

“Humph! Like you telling me I’m gay?”

Ginny laughed. “That wasn’t telling you what to do...that was me enlightening you. You should be thanking me.”

Harry rolled his eyes—then, “Thanks, Gin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Charlie/Harry (Is that Charry or Harlie? I like Charry better, because I tend to like doing these things in ABC order. Hmm.)


End file.
